An international two-day conference on neurological epidemiology was held in Washington, D.C., on May 15-17, 1977. Approximately 50 representatives from Asia, Africa, Europe, Latin America, and the U.S. attended. The various speakers and discussants discussed current knowledge in neuroepidemiology and stressed the applicability of this information to the practice of neurology and neurosurgery. A national one-day course on the principles of neurological epidemiology was offered. Members of OBE presented six papers at the Conference. The papers will be published in a book Neurological Epidemiology.